radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharenos
The Pharénos is the massive world in which the Radiant series takes place. It primarily refers to the visible peaks of earth that preside over the expanse of clouds. Whereas its counterpart, the Underworld, refers to the areas that lingers below. Overview The Pharénos represents the last remnant of the planet that remains accessible to humankind. The majority of its radius appear to be covered by an ocean of toxic clouds, as opposed to water. As such, to travel from different landmasses usually requires some sort of aircraft or magical capability to fly. The bulk of of the land is divided into three seperate continents with a multitude of different islets and archipelagos scattered around. Regardless of the limitations, humankind may still drill into the earth as they wish. Such processes normally requires that they instead start from the sides of a landmass, as opposed from digging on the crust. Once done, they can usually fill in the cracks through some unknown process and try again from another location. History Prehistory Long ago, the world was plush and untouched by the effects of men. In this natural state, the planet appeared to overflow with excess Fantasia, so much that even normal human beings could feel its flow unaided. In this time period, the Pixies were numerable, and their mere presence seemed to foster in an even more prominent flow of Fantasia. However, as men advanced, so too did their conquering of the land. As larger towns and cities spawned, more nature was destroyed and harvested, diminishing the natural reservoir of Fantasia. Seeing the tides being turned against them, the Pixies opted to consolidate the remaining Fantasia into various, material trinkets - each seeming to possess great power of some form or fashion. However, their noble intent proved to be futile. Humankind again found way to pervert the resources permitted to them, using them as means of warfare. And thus, rather than suffocate from the continued depletion of natural resources and subsequently Fantasia itself, the Pixies opted to merge with the land. Pre-Inquisition Age While not much information is known about this period of time. It is said that there were indeed Mages, although there is no confirmation as to whether or not these Mages were akin to Sorcerers of the current era. Nemeses, after all, had yet to grace the planet. Nevertheless, in this age, the conflict between these Mages and those possessing the magical trinkets of the Pixies seemed to go on everlasting. It was only due to the action of the Patrem Inquisitor - who had seemingly managed to manifest magic-like abilities purely from his will - that the conflicts were quelled. With his arrival came the fledgling organization of the Inquisition, and thus put an end to an era marred by magical conflicts. Industrial Age During this time period, mankind experienced a period of great industrialization. While technology and standard of living seemed to rise exponentially, the planet's well-being suffered dire consequences. As a result of the tireless drilling and secretion of toxic gases, the lower half of the globe was rendered uninhabitable. It is unknown whether or not the Nemesis threat made itself known prior to this time period. Sorcery Age This time period represent the postmodern era of the world. Mysteriously, Nemesis Eggs begin to spawn from the skies at random, raining down fiendish creatures to disrupt the lives of the human population. During this extensive period of time, humans are infected, giving rise to a bevy of different sorcerers, as well as a fear of infected human beings. Geography As a result of the industrial Age, much of the planet's surface area has been rendered uninhabitable. In effort to gather as many precious natural resources as possible, humankind drilled deep into the planet's crust, carving out massive peaks that jut deep into the skies. The industrial age was also one of great pollution, leaving much of the planet's surface area draped in a vast expanse of noxious clouds. The peaks formed from the drilling fortunately pierces beyond the venomous billows, and allows human society to continue living on. In essence, the entire surface area of Pharenos is in actuality elaborate, thick peaks that elevate from the planet's true crust and beyond the cloud of pollution spawned from an age of great industrialization. To this end, the various islets, archipelagos, and even continents that hovers above the clouds are all referred to as the Habitable Zone. Below the clouds is known as the Underworld, of which the land within this hemisphere of the world represents the Uninhabitable Zone. No human civilizations are currently known to linger on this side of the planet. However, it has been shown that there are certain beasts still are able to survive in the Underworld, as seen by the strange squid-like creature that seemed to target Doc during the group's trip to Bome. Likewise, Nemesis Eggs are known to drop from the skies at random. It is possible that there are many Nemeses that too are able to survive beneath the toxic gases. Locations Cyfandir The continent containing the Sorcerer Knights. Kingdom of Estria The continent near which the series begins. The Inquisition seem to hold the strongest influence in this area. Ponantin States The domain of the Baron Merchants. Pompo Hills This is an archipelago located just south of the Kingdom of Estria. The inquisition's influence of the islets is minimal from the looks of things. Artemis Institute A massive, floating city. It hovers beyond the Inquisition's grip, and seems to possess a surprising amount of diplomatic relations. Category:Locations Category:Radiant Series wiki